


Light in the Dark

by aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (TDiNtB)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, spoiler warning, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDiNtB/pseuds/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: His mouth felt dry as ashes and he couldn't stop from pressing back over to the hole in the wall. Watching...Spoilers for the Season of the Drifter lore releasesA very small Vale/hope voyeurism fic.





	Light in the Dark

Hope doesn't really think to much in the days following the boning ceremony. He doesn't think about the fact that his temporary room in this temporary meeting place is right next to Dredgen Vale’s. Hope does think about the the little circle of dim light that he keeps seeing in the middle of the night when he’s trying to sleep and it's honestly the only reason his brain kick starts back from the shock of being told his knife when he finds it; a little hole in the wall between his and Vale’s room and he hesitates, worrying a bullet shell before he finally gives in and looks through it. He ends up jerking away hard enough he falls over. Whatever he expected to see it was not Vale, legs spread, leaned against the wall that the man’s bed was shoved against working himself.  
  
His mouth felt dry as ashes and he couldn't stop from pressing back over to the hole in the wall. Watching... Seeing one of the founders of their little group shiver because of his own palms and throw his head back against the wall where the shadow cloaks his face and hope can just barely see him bite his lip as he pulls his hand away from cock, not letting himself cum. Vale is remarkably quiet, chest heaving and leaky it all makes for an image that's going to stay seared onto the inside of his eyes.

He finally touches himself again, and Hope hears him make a noise for the first time since he started watching him through the wall- light above and dark below if he wasn't already hard as rock in his pants then he was now- the rough gasp is half muffled and makes it abundantly clear the man’s done teasing himself as he roughly brings himself back up to the edge, head rocking back against the wall and half muffled gasps and low moans slipping past his bitten lip until he finally falls over the edge, coating his bare chest with his own cum.  
  
Dredgen Hope pulls away from the wall before the man gets up to clean himself up and lays back against his own bed, aching from the tight confines of his pants. He can't bring himself to feel guilty for watching the other man get his rocks off but at the same time forcing himself to go to sleep without getting his own rocks off seems like a fitting enough punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to actually write it but Vale absolutely knows he's being watched and is enjoying it.


End file.
